Innocence Lost
by AmandaTheVampireLove
Summary: What if Damon had met Margarate the night he was supposed to get Elena? Can it develope into something more in later years?


Amanda: This is just a little bit of a what if... What if Elena had went to sleep in the second book when Damon had came to get her, and instead, he was greeted by a certain younger sister??? (This may actually develop into a longer story if I feel like it...)  
  
Innocence lost  
  
There was no chance in her going to sleep... Fat chance... Elena laid down on the bed, fully prepared to stay awake and wait for Damon, and as soon as her head hit the pillow she went to sleep...  
  
As the clock crept on, so did Damon. He walked slowly up to Elena's room, and paused at the door. She was asleep... maybe it would be the simplicity of the dream... he just wanted Elena, Elena and her lapis lazuli eyes... Elena and her fair skin... Elena and her strong fiery spirit... He tried to walk through the door and was surprisingly stopped.  
  
He glared for a moment before realizing what it was. He swore softly under his breath and looked around, then did a double take at the small towheaded figure standing solemnly beside him.  
  
"Day-mon." she said his name so tauntingly... He looked at her... Her wide eyes so much reminding him of the innocent expression that he saw so many times before in Katherine's...  
  
"Margarate..." he said it softly, for the whole world not wanting to hurt this child, standing there so simply in her white gown, one small hand outstretched as if reaching for his own.  
  
"Damon." She said, this time looking up at him, a comprehension in her 4 year old eyes that most people didn't have in theirs until they were well over 40... "My sisters afraid of you..." She looked up at him, her small eyes almost accusing him. "Don't go in there... you'll scare her..."  
  
Damon looked down, not knowing why he felt compelled to explain himself to a 4 year old. He bent down to his knee, so that he was eye level with her. "I don't want to hurt your sister, I want to help her, she just doesn't know it..." He said it almost formally.  
  
She looked at him, her head turnign sideway, in an innocent gesture that made his gut wrench... He looked softly at her. She was the mirror image of Elena, only smaller... "I didn't think you'd hurt her, but... Elena's with Stefan.... Elena loves Stefan." Margarate let out a little yawn... "Elena's my big sister... don't hurt her..." She let her eyes droop down, then brought them back up, looking around alarmed... Suddenly, her voice took on a lit of fright. "Somethings gonna get me, its under my bed." She looked at him with eyes so wide and terrified that he actually reached out to her and took her small hand.  
  
"Its okay... nothing is going to get you..." he looked softly at her, then at Elena's room. Yeah, if she were awake now to see just how scary he was. He stood up and held his arms out for Maragarte, and she reached up to him. He picked her up and carried her to her room. He looked around. The room was a picture of innocence, and something about that panged him... something about how innocent she was... something about the wide look of terror still in her four year old eyes... He laid her down gentally in her bed and then tucked the covers around her. He turned go... a small hand reached out and caught his own.  
  
"Sit here with me till I sleep?" And he did the only thing he could. He nodded his head and sat on the edge of the bed, watching her innocent face as it smiled brightly at him, blinked heavy eyes once, twice, then took a deep breath and feel asleep. On impulse he ducked down and placed a soft kiss on her head, smoothing back her curls...  
  
(The rest of it is supposed to go as normal, just pretend that Elena went to sleep.)  
  
When he reach for the door knob of Maragart's room, he felt something inside of him retch. He wouldn't hurt her... he was glad that Elena didn't know that tho... He looked softly at her door once more before going to meet Elena... sweet Margarate, who could bring the man out of the beast...  
  
Amanda: Well??? You want me to continue to a later when She is 18 or 19 story, as in hook up with Damon and her... I just thought about this... it is kind of a thought though isnt it??? Interesting what if... **places her hand over Damon's mouth before he can talk**  
  
RR FEED BACK PLEASE!!!!!!!! 


End file.
